Closer To Love
by imlaughingnow
Summary: It was tradition for Ryder Daniels to find himself at her locker whenever she had a fight with Beck or when they were "on a break" because Beck "needed time"./\"Beck Oliver will always be your biggest weakness." JadeRyder Bade Jori/Cade friendship.


**Disclaimer: I own some, not all. But most importantly, I own the RyderxJade love. I shall call them, Jyder. Or maybe Ryade. Jader? Ryde. RYDE. YUS. **

**Dis fo yew Amiee xxx plant honesty, grow honesty :)**

* * *

**(.x.)**

**Closer to Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"For someone so strong," Ryder said, "you're pretty weak." He arched his eyebrow and Jade slammed her locket door shut, making the various scissors rattle.

"Is that it?" She clenched her teeth and huffed while readjusting her bag strap on her shoulder. Jade watched as Ryder's eyes danced over her face. Unlike every other male, his eyes weren't immediately gravitated towards her chest. She was both relieved and hurt. What, now her boobs weren't even big enough for Ryder Daniels?

"What else were you expecting?" He asked, leaning against her locker. She immediately pursed her lips and a sour expression fleeted across her face. Of course he was already acting like they were best friends.

"Oh, I don't know. More of your shitty comments?" Jade arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Ryder shrugged under her gaze. Unlike Beck, he wasn't that hard to read. Maybe it was because they were so similar, or maybe it was because he wasn't afraid to hide behind an emotionless mask.

Whatever it was, it pissed Jade off more, because really, why the fuck was she still comparing people to Beck anyway? That tattoo she had made on Beck's stating, _'Property of Jade West; handle at your own risk'_ had somehow become a stamp instead and had washed away, almost as if it had never been there. Almost as if she never used to hold his heart in her hands, as if she never made him into putty with a pointed gaze. As if he was never 14 and she was never 13. As if they had never met and she was just another one of those popular bitchy girls and he was just another fucking hipster.

Almost.

Because his imprint was still on her own heart.

.

Ryder Daniels had a habit of inserting himself into Jade's life. The first time happened when they were five. Her father had invited his best friend from college over for dinner. Jacob Daniels had pointed to little Jadelyn and told his son, "Look son, a nice pretty girl for you to play with."

"But I don't like girls," Ryder mumbled, his arms crossed stubbornly. Jade had scoffed next to her own father who sent her a disapproving look. Her mother squeezed her hand gently and brushed some of Jade's caramel hair out of her big blue eyes.

"But look how pretty she is," Jacob spoke in a soothing voice, still trying to coheres his son into befriending the West girl.

"She is pretty," Ryder nodded, an intense look etched upon his face. He uncrossed his arms as all the adults laughed and Jade turned her head away, because she never liked being embarrassed.

.

Ever since then, their fathers thought it would be a wonderful idea for them to spend every waking second together. Ryder lost his baby fat and Jade went from an A to a D faster than anyone realized. Their parents would joke about them getting married and Jade would scoff and Ryder would send her a cheeky wink.

As if.

Ever since Jade turned 13, Ryder was forever taking advantage of him being a whole year and 5 months older. He would boss her around and steal her snacks. Jade would always lash out and they two would end up in a scuffle like rightful siblings. (Jade always won, because Ryder was never one to hit a girl, no matter how annoying she was).

Their mothers would smile sweetly and their fathers would arch an eyebrow, because wrestling with a girl looked a lot too much like something else kids their age tended to flush at the thought about, and then they were banned from wrestling here on out.

Which was good for Ryder, because Jade was getting soft. Soft to hold, soft to kick. Girls were soft. And Jade wasn't a girl. She was just Jade and she was annoying.

Which was good for Jade because when Ryder held her own, her stomach would soar, which really wasn't good because she hated him. A lot.

They had a forced friendship; forced because their parents were best friends and business partners; forced because if Ryder married Jade, they would be able to control every asset of the West-Daniels cooperation. They would never have to worry about losing the power over their company because of a greedy husband or a power hungry wife.

That was their plan of course, to keep the wealth inside the family.

That was the plan, and that was the plan their parents would always stick to.

"Ryder," Jade's father said, "now Ryder can buy you everything you want. That Oliver boy can barely afford to buy you coffee."

"Jade," Ryder's father said, "now Jade is a girl who knows how to keep you in place."

.

Ryder always thought he could advise Jade on what she always seemed to be doing wrong.

Jade hated it.

Jade took the opportunity to socially embarrass Ryder as much as she could.

Ryder hated it.

They hated each other.

And when they were both accepted into Hollywood Arts, they hated each other even more.

.

The first time Ryder got wind of Beck and Jade's first breakup, she found him waiting by her locker. Smirk already on his face, eyebrows arched and arms crossed.

He had been shooting her that look since their first encounter.

She hated it.

Jade faked a smile and roughly pushed his away from her locker so she could open it.

He hated when she did that.

"Trouble in paradise?" His dark eyes glowered down at her.

"Shut up," her voice shook, because it was the first time anyone had ever broken up with her. It was the first time she had a boyfriend who said he "needed some time to himself". It was the first time she had even had a boyfriend or even been in a relationship. Beck was full of her firsts.

Ryder's expression softened when he noticed how she avoided his gaze. "I thought you were stronger than that," he said, then stalked away.

Beck came rushing to her side twenty minutes, shouting off accusations about her and Ryder.

This was back when he didn't censor his emotions. Back when his smile wasn't as cold as his hands (heart).

She smiled.

Beck held her hand.

They went to class together.

.

When Ryder had just turned 13, his father and Leroy West had picked him up from school one day and took him back to the West manor to have a "chat" with him in the study. Ryder had gulped and his hands started to sweat. His dad was one thing, but Mr. West's gaze could turn him into a statue if Ryder let him. The two adults chattered good-naturedly while their driver pulled up into the house.

For a brief second, he wondered if the two mothers were doing the same to Jade.

Maybe they were trying to get her into a dress.

He smirked at the thought.

"Come on, son. Sit down, Uncle Roy and I just need to have a little talk to you," his dad said and Ryder sat into one of the lush single chairs. He wished his legs could touch the ground like his uncle's and his father's feet did. After all, he was 13 now.

A real man.

"What's this about?" Ryder asked and the older men exchanged a brief glance.

"Jade is turning thirteen next year," his uncle Roy said. "And we have a favor to ask of you."

"And we say 'we', because I care about Jade just as much as the Wests do."

"What is it? Whatever it is, I can do it." Ryder said quickly, sitting up in his chair.

"Well, seeing as you and Jade aren't as close as we would like. We have a request for you, but it's one only a man can take on. Are you ready for it?" Mr. West looked Ryder solemnly in the eye and Ryder nodded his head, sending his mousey black hair into his eyes. He was always looking for every excuse to impress Mr. West. Jade hated that. "We can't be there to protect Jade from anything or anyone- but you can."

Ryder frowned.

"Look after her like she is your sister." His father said.

Ryder's nose wrinkled.

He didn't want Jade to be his sister.

"Jade can protect herself; she almost even beat me up a few times," Ryder admitted, his cheeks burning red.

"There's one thing Jade can't protect forever." Jade's father cleared his throat.

"What's that?"

"Her heart."

.

"Jade, how do you know Ryder?" Cat asked her friend one day during lunch. Andre looked up from his fries and Robbie and Rex both stopped bickering to listen to her response. Beck did nothing more than put an arm around her shoulder.

"That's none of your business." Jade sneered.

Her best friend whimpered, "it was just a question," she squeaked.

"Our parents are best friends." Jade sighed apologetically and Cat beamed, because Jade was her best friend and no matter what she did, Cat would always forgive her and smilesmilesmile.

"You guys would make cute babies," Cat said innocently, and Jade gagged on her burrito while Andre gave her a swift pat on the back. He backed off after seeing Jade's glare and held his hands in surrender while Robbie and Rex snickered on the other side of the table.

"Ew, no." Was all Beck had to say.

"He's like my brother." Jade said.

"But he's hot," Cat exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"He is," Jade admitted. Beck's nails dug into her shoulder.

"He can't be your brother if you think he's hot; besides, you already have a brother!" Cat's logic seemed to be different to that of everyone else's.

"Well I guess he's not my brother then."

"I still think you guys would have the cutest ba-"

"Cat, shut up."

It was the first time Beck ever told Cat to shut up.

.

So now it was some sort of tradition for Ryan Daniels to find himself at her locker whenever she had a fight with Beck or when they were "on a break" because Beck "needed time". He would wear that same knowing smirk and his arms would be crossed.

Jade hated that expression.

A lot.

Except for today.

"Heard about your ex and Tori." He spoke again.

"I know you did, it's why you're here isn't it?"

"For someone so strong," Ryder said, "you're pretty weak." He arched his eyebrow and Jade slammed her locket door shut, making the various scissors rattle.

"Is that it?" She clenched her teeth and huffed while readjusting her bag strap on her shoulder. Jade watched as Ryder's eyes danced over her face. Unlike every other male, his eyes weren't immediately gravitated towards her chest. She was both relieved and hurt. What, now her boobs weren't even big enough for Ryder Daniels?

"What else were you expecting?" He asked, leaning against her locker. She immediately pursed her lips and a sour expression fleeted across her face. Of course he was already acting like they were best friends.

"Oh, I don't know. More of your shitty comments?" Jade arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Ryder shrugged under her gaze. Whatever it was, it pissed Jade off more, because really, why the fuck was she still comparing people to Beck anyway? That tattoo she had made on Beck's stating, _'Property of Jade West; handle at your own risk'_ had somehow become a stamp instead and had washed away, almost as if it had never been there. Almost as if she never used to hold his heart in her hands, as if she never made him into putty with a point gaze. As if he was never 14 and she was never 13. As if they had never met and she was just another one of those popular bitchy girls and he was just another fucking hipster.

Almost.

Because his imprint was still on her own heart.

"Come have lunch with me," Ryder nudged Jade's shoulders and she recoiled.

"Don't touch me."

"What are you going to do? Sit there and pretend you don't see the way Oliver will be staring at Tori? Just like you pretended you didn't notice it two years ago?"

"Shut up," her voice cracked like the first time Ryder confronted her about the breakup because Beck was full of her firsts.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Ryder took a step back and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm trying to help you."

"Since when?"

"Since I know this one is real."

"Fuck you."

"You've got to get over him sometime."

.

"Jade?"

…

"Jade?"

…

"_Jade_?"

"What do you want, Harris?"

"Ryder is staring at you." And the entire table turned to look at the hot senior making his way over to their table. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming over tonight," Ryder said, before he sauntered away. Beck tensed at the other side of the table and Cat giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Babies, yay!" Cat bounced in her seat and Jade shot her the most disgusted look she could muster. Andre snorted and Robbie chocked on his pizza.

"Jade, are you going out with Ryder tonight?" Tori slammed her fork down on the table, brown eyes wide with concern, "you know he's not a nice guy. He uses people." Tori spoke lowly and Jade rolled her eyes.

"He won't do that to me," was all she said before grabbing her things. She left her tray on the table, Tori would throw it away for her. She was like that.

"What does she mean?" Tori asked, "are they together or something?"

Nobody noticed Beck's frown, except Cat who shot him a sad smile when nobody was looking. Then she said, "Jade and Ryder have been best friends since they were kids."

"They're not best friends." Beck spoke monotonously.

"They just grew up together. But they hate each other." Andre supplied. He never felt very comfortable with talking about Jade when she wasn't around.

.

"How was your date with Ryder?"

"It wasn't a date." Jade snapped and pushed Tori away from her locker. What did people have with waiting around for her at her locker?

"Then what was it?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions? Why don't you just hold your breath until I walk away?"

Tori pouted, "I'm just trying to look out for you Jade. You're my friend."

"Well I'm not your friend."

"Just tell me."

"Our families have dinner every Friday, after dinner we usually get ice-cream because all they talk about is business crap after. Not that it's any of your business, but maybe you'll leave me alone now."

Tori sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Please Jade, I'm worried. Ryder's a bad guy. You know what he did to me. You know what he's done to other girls. How can you-"

"The only difference between Beck and Ryder is that Ryder doesn't hide behind a boyish grin and plaid shirts. Beck's not the guy everyone would like to think he is. I think you should know that." Jade gave Tori a last look and left the brunette in the hallway. Tori turned around and never took her eyes off of Jade's retreating figure.

"So what did she say?" Beck asked her later that day.

"Beck, I don't think I can do this for you anymore. Jade seems like she's happy. It's not healthy for you to-"

"I get it, thanks Tori." Beck cut her off and slung his jeans jacket over his shoulder and slammed Tori's front door shut.

Maybe Jade was right about Beck.

.

"How am I weak?" Jade asked Ryder one Friday night.

He rolled his eyes and carried down his window, then reached out to lower down the volume on his mix tape. "I think you know what made you weak."

"What?" She frowned, and this time Ryder didn't hate it. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Beck Oliver will always be your greatest weakness." Ryder sighed then used a hand to fumble around for his pack of cigarettes. Jade watched as the end of his cigarette lit up, and glowed a faint tangerine, illuminating the darkness, even if just for a second. Ryder blew out a ring of smoke and Jade grimaced.

He laughed at her expression.

This time, she didn't hate his laugh. Not that much.

"Do you think you can make me stronger?" She asked at a red light as he offered her a pull. As usual, she declined and he shrugged as if to say, 'your loss'.

"Only because you're pretty," he threw the cigarette butt out his window and shot her a small smile.

"It's always because I'm pretty," she scoffed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(.x.)**

* * *

**Idk man, Beck just left me with a lot of angry feels. And so, Ryder and Jade were re-born. Join me in the Ryde revolution bby. **

**Or don't. **

**This is getting 3 reviews, isn't it?**


End file.
